The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and an exposure device.
In recent years, a variety of exposure devices have been proposed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-134999 describes the following exposure device. In the device, a groove is provided in an object table so as to fit the periphery of an object to be exposed. A cleaning liquid supply unit supplies a cleaning liquid to the groove. This structure is claimed to prevent foreign matter from adhering to the groove of the object table.